


Come Play with Me

by Zygarde22



Series: Gwenvid Week 3 [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gwenvid Week, Music, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: Gwen didn't like playing her concertina  that much, but sometimes a gentle nudge can be all that it takes for someone to do something.Day two of the Gwenvid Week promptsDay 2: Hidden talents / Surprises





	Come Play with Me

**Author's Note:**

> So after seeing the episode Party Popper and finding out that Gwen played an instrument I knew what prompt for Gwenvid week I wanted to do the most. So I hope you guys like this one also short but that's because the last one for the week is going to be longest also real fucking angsty so be forewarned folks. Oh and for those who have wondered what a concertina and a guitar sound like together here's a nifty video for y'all 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvwUvPuBv-A

“Come on Gwen, can you at least do it for me?” David asked Gwen a guitar in his hand; it had been a few days since Gwen’s father Louis had left camp and she and David were preparing for their weekly campfire sing-along, when David asked her if she’d like to help him in the playing with her concertina skills: Gwen was not amused at the request. She was never particularly fond of the thing (she called it the poor man's accordion for god’s sake.) But ever since David learned about her ability to play the thing he’d been pestering her for days on end leading up to the sing-along to play the accursed free-reed instrument, much to Gwen’s ever increasing annoyance. 

“No, David, besides I haven’t played the damn thing in nearly thirteen years, and I doubt you even ...where did you get that?” Gwen asked as she saw the concertina in David’s hand, it looked new.

“Louise gave it to me to give to you.” David said as he handed the instrument to Gwen, “Come on, just once, I'd love to hear you play and I won’t ask you again, deal?” David asked giving Gwen that dumb puppy dog look that he liked to pull of against her when he wanted something bad, but she wasn’t going to fall for it this time if he wanted her to play the damn thing he’d have to give her something much better than that.

“Alright, but you have to do all the cleaning of the camp for the next week, and I mean all of it.” Gwen said as she picked up the concertina, holding it between her arm.

“Deal!” David said as the two walked up to the campfire, David began to strum on his guitar lightly waiting for Gwen to join in with him, letting out a deep sigh Gwen began to move her concertina up and down pressing buttons in time with David’s playing. The two singing along with the campers as they played, by the time the campfire had died down the two had sung and performed quite a few songs. Though all things must come to an end and with the night dwindling down Gwen and David ushered the campers to their cabins and the two returned to theirs. 

“Thanks Gwen, you play really good.” David said putting his guitar in its case, Gwen rolled her eyes, but in the back of her mind part of her didn’t mind playing again, though she wouldn’t tell David that, and she especially wouldn’t tell her father that. Looking at the concertina that was now on her desk she smiled a small little smile. She might be tempted to do this again. 


End file.
